livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Zhen Yu (Korsakovia)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Current / 1,300 Till Next Level Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: Amenthia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Player Character (In Progress) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +0 (05 pts) CON: 12 +0 (02 pts) INT: 12 +0 (02 pts) WIS: 11 +0 (01 pts) CHA: 18 +0 (10 pts) Racial +2 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Oracle) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Special Save Bns: +4 Competence Bonus to Saves made vs. Disease Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Mace, Heavy: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 00/x2, Special: - ' Dagger:' Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - ' X-bow, Lt': Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Bonus Feat: Humans gain a single Bonus feat at first level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and an additional skill rank at each consecutive level thereafter. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common, as well as a Regional Language of their choice. Humans with high Intelligence scores can learn an additional language of their choice for each point of Intelligence Modifier that they have. Class Features Oracle Oracle Weapon / Armor Proficiency Oracles are proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Armor, Medium Armor, and Shields (except Tower Shields). Spells Oracles cast divine spells. An Oracle has to have a Charisma of 10 + the Spell Level in order to cast the spell. Spell DC is determined as follows: 10 + Spell Level + Charisma Modifier. Oracles receive bonus spells based on their Charisma score. Oracles automatically know and can cast all "Cure" Spells of all of the levels that he can cast. At 4th Level and every even-numbered level there-after an Oracle can replace one of the spells that he can cast with one that he can't already cast. Life Mystery The Oracle adds the following skills to his class skills list: Handle Animal, Knowledge (Nature), and Survival. Further the Oracle learns the following spells in addition to his normal allowance of spells known: Detect Undead (2nd), Lesser Restoration (4th), Neutralize Poison (6th), Restoration (8th), Breath of Life (10th), Heal (12th), Greater Restoration (14th), Mass Heal (16th), True Resurrection (18th). This Mystery also grants access to the following Revelations: Channel Positive Energy The Oracle can channel energy as a Cleric of the same level. The Oracle can use this ability 1 + his Charisma Modifier Times Per Day. Targets may recieve a Will Save with a DC of 10 + 1/2 the Oracles Level + the Oracles Charisma Modifier to take half the effect of this ability. This ability has a 30 foot radius centered on the Oracle, and it does or heals 1d6 damage for every 2 Oracle Levels. This ability does damage to creatures aligned with Negative Energy. Healing Hands The Oracle gains a +4 bonus on Heal Checks. The Oracle may provide First Aid to two people, or treat two people for poison as a standard action (make a separate heal check for each individual target). When using a heal check to treat wounds from Caltrops (and so on), treat deadly wounds, treat poison, treat disease, or provide long-term care, you may treat double the normal number of people that you normally could treat simultaneously. You may provide long-term care for yourself. Wasting Curse –4 penalty on Charisma-based skill checks, except for Intimidate. +4 competence-bonus on saves made against disease. Orisons Oracles learn a number of 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any spell slots and may be cast multiple times without needing to be re-memorized. Feats Extra Revelation (Level 1): You gain one additional revelation (Healing Hands). Selective Channeling (Racial/Human): When you channel energy, you can choose a number of targets in the area up to your CHA-Mod. These targets are not affected by your channeled energy. Traits Sacred Conduit (Faith): Whenever you channel energy, you gain a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of your channeled energy. Focused Mind (Magic): You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 1 +0 Bluff 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Climb +0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +4 1 3 4 -4 (Wasting) Disable Device 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Escape Artist +2 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Heal +8 1 3 0 +4 (Healing Hands) Intimidate +4 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 1 +0 Perception +0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft +5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth +2 0 2 -0 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 4 -4 (Wasting) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Mace, Heavy 12 gp 08 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 08 lb Ammo (100) 10 gp 10 lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Backpack, Common 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Blanket, Common 02 sp 02 lb Rations, Trail 05 gp 10 lb Total Weight: 66 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 58 SP: 07 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character